Gerald
Gerald & Gang Adventures is a TV Series by Gerald-XR-Donovan. It has four seasons and 100 episodes confirmed. Episodes Season One 1. First Stop Gerald must kill Elliot and stop Von Miller from being evil. 2. The Blockhead Gerald plays Minecraft. 3. Ripoff Gerald gets ripped off on a trade, and goes out to KILL the scammer. 4. Not Black Gerald is trying to convince everyone that his natural hair color is not black, but brown, even though he bleached it blond so it doesn't matter, like really dude. 5. National Father League Randy kills Von Miller's dad during a football match. 6. The Future's So Bright Gerald and Randy reflect on their college days. 7. Day In The Office Gerald and Kyle go on a nice adventure... to work. 8. The Daughter Gerald takes his daughter on an adventure, but gives up, which leads her to believe he doesn't love her. 9. Family Reunion Gerald meets up with his family 10. Walk In The Park The guys go to the park. 11. Indebticated Gerald passes out from intoxication and wakes up surrounded by weird items and has $25,000 missing from his bank account. 12. We're Going On A Trip The guys get bored. They decide to get drunk and see if they would wake up in a random place after doing something while intoxicated. 13. A Whole New World The guys go to an alternate version of earth. 14. Mantispigman Gerald's latest experiment goes wrong and he invents a three-way hybrid creature. 15. Randy's Retribution Gerald and Randy go on a fishing trip to sort out their differences, but Randy becomes jealous of Gerald's success. 16. This Adventure Is Called Law Gerald sues a school, and you won't guess why. 17. The Protest A huge protest outside means Gerald can't finisj his latest project. 18. Internship Randy becomes Kenney's apprentice. 19. Uniception Worlds collide and Gerald must seek out the help of numerous famous characters. 20. Uniception 2: The Startling The quest goes wrong when Gerald meets his future self. 21. Quest 17- Gerald takes his son Gabriel on a quest... to his past. 22. The Citadel The guys go to a city full of Geralds. 23. Locked Gerald is locked in the bathroom. 24. Helper Bots Gerald's latest Mad Science experiment creates a robot designed for helping people. 25. The Finale The planet is threatened with extinction when Gerald's new experiment creates a furry epidemic, and a giant evil guinea pig is created. Season Two 1. A House Divided A tear in the space time continuum causes a parallel dimension to develop, or 64. 2. No Gerald becomes easily aggigated for no reason. 3. Catching The Wave A beach trip is cut short when an alterate Gerald tries to kill our Gerald. 4. A Million Little Channels Gerald upgrades his TV to include channel packages from alternate dimensions. 5. King Gerald VIII Gabriel asks Gerald to help him study for a History exam about the Tudors, so Gerald takes him to the year 1590. 6. Raising A Child Gabriel accidentally creates his own child with Gerald's genetics machine. 7. Randy Business Gerald and Kenney find a way for Randy to make money. 8. The Gerald Channel Gerald gets drunk and creates his own TV channel. To be ironic, he cancels the good shows and renews the bad ones. 9. The Great Reward After suing someone, Gerald earns $75,000 and buys beer for everyone. 10. Family Man Gerald decides to spend more time with his family. 11. You Got An F When Gabriel gets an F on his exam, Gerald has to help him fix his grades. 12. National Fail League Gerald creates his own Football tournament. 13. The Purge Gerald and Gabriel visit a planet on the day where everything is legal, even murder. 14. Tiny Gerald Gerald preserves his 27 year old body and transfers his soul into a 14 year old version of himself. 15. This Is How We Do It Gerald and the guys want to perform at a concert to make $100,000 each. 16. In Space No One Can Hear You Sperg Out Gabriel finally snaps when Gerald takes him to the dwarf planet Eris. 17. I Got Skillz Kenney uses a stress toy to become a well known professional. 18. Arcade Blitz Gerald and the guys go to a galactic arcade to play video games. 19. Agent 48 Gerald sells a gun to a hitman to enjoy a weekend at the arcade. 20. Giant Serum Gerald leaves an unfinished serum in his garage and an unfamiliar face drinks it. 21. Freak Out When a Gerald from an alternate reality captures Gabriel, Gerald goes to Dimension X-937. 22. Operation: Find Dirt The Citadel wants to expose Gerald. 23. Where's Gerald? Gabriel accidentally sends Gerald to a different planet. 24. The Second Universe Gerald and the guys are exiled from the Universe and are in the second Universe. 25. We Don't Deal With Newcomers Very Well Gerald confronts the Council of Geralds. Season Three 1. Szechuan Gerald's family find a new planet to live. Meanwhile, Gerald tries to escape from the Galactic Prison. 2. The Mall Gerald goes to the mall looking for new parts for his invention. 3. Kenney's Own Episode Enjoy a documentary about Kenney. 4. Gabriel's Adventure Gerald and Gabriel make a bet. If Gerald loses, Gabriel gets to decide every 10th mission. 5. Not Just A Video Game Gerald is sent into a video game on his Nintendo. 6. Pickle Gerald Gerald turns himself into a pickle. 7. Stanley Gerald's brother comes to town. 8. The NFL Kickoff Von Miller tries out for Denver Broncos Linebacker. 9. Toxin Lab During an experiment, Gerald and Gabriel's toxic personalities are extracted and sent to the underworld. 10. Arcade Night II At the arcade, an enemy uses a neutralizer to remove all of Gerald's violent tenacies. 11. Datetime Von Miller gets lucky with a lady. 12. Witless & Death Defying Adventures Gerald is sucked into a book he made when he was 12. 13. Erase Them All If Gerald loses a bet, then the universe gets erased. 14. The Vindicators It is Gabriel's turn to choose an adventure. 15. Drunken Daycare Gerald gets too drunk and his friends send him to the daycare to cool off. 16. Gerald The Babysitter Gerald has to babysit Jessie. 17. Glasses Kyle needs glasses. 18. The Heck Portal The guys fall into a red glowing portal. 19. ManCave Bro Down Randy and Kenney get into a fight in Gerald's basement. 20. The New House Gerald invested $1,000,000 ten years ago and it has turned into $43,000,000. He has a house built the size of a city. 21. The Second Earth Gerald and Gabriel go to an Earth-Like planet. 22. Armageddon A giant colossus from another planet comes to destroy Earth. 23. A Day In School An average day in Gabriel's life. 24. Climate Change Gerald has to go to a different planet to stop Global Warming, which is causing the Earth to flood. 25. Big Trouble In The Store of Desires Gerald and the guys are trapped in a store full of what they desire. Season Four 1. Something New Gerald decides to only do his Lawyer job in the winter so he can be a botanist during summers. 2. The Botanist Gerald plants his own seeds. 3. Big Trouble In Little Beginners Gerald is shocked to see his garden look like a jungle after planting seeds just one week prior. 4. The Alliance Kenney offers to pay Gerald $150 to be his second half for the week. 5. The Sauce Has Been Found Gerald has located the Szechuan Sauce. 6. Gerald's Day Off Gerald invents a machine called Computerized Artificial System Software Intelligence Earth, or C.A.S.S.I.E. He programs it to be used for time travel. 7. Gerald's Day Off 2: The Order of the Wonders Gerald goes on a mission with a "prototype" version of himself. 8. House Party Gerald has a huge house party. 9. Operation: Love Gerald finds out his friend is engaged. 10. Plant Guy Gerald goes on a confrontation with a Plant-Obsessed Guy. 11. The Citadel Gerald confronts an evil Gabriel. 12. Toxin Lab Gerald goes into a machine to remove all of his "toxins" so he can relax. 13. This Time, Next Time Gerald finally gives in and goes on another adventure with his son. 14. Cupid Gabriel wants to ask his crush out. 15. The Atlantis Mixup Gerald and Gabriel go to Atlantis. 16. Tales From The Citadel Gerald blackouts and builds his own city, and can't even remember doing it. 17. The Name Wars A middle school vote has been brought back to life for the summer for Name Wars 15. 18. Llama Gerald After purchasing a llama from the Citadel, Gerald transfers his body into the llama. Basically he turned himself into a llama. Characters Major Characters *Gerald Donovan *Randy Sunix *Kyle McCulloch *Kenney MacGyverin *Lukas Von Miller *Gabriel Donovan *Jesse Supporting Characters *Sharon Donovan *Bebe Donovan *Jeremy *Ava *Jimbo Coleman *Tom Alec *Leroy Jenkins *Craig Sullivan Major Antagonists *Elliot *Zander *The Furry Death *Future Gerald Trivia *Each season ends on a cliffhanger. You do not what finds out until the next season. Category:Stories Category:Adventure Stories Category:TV Series Category:Sci-Fi Category:Comedy